


Perfection

by flickawhip



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle likes Echo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Adele wishes she wasn’t jealous of Echo, of the girl’s soft skin, and gentle eyes and kind heart, the girl is almost perfect. She is jealous, she always has been of the girls like this, girls who are so trusting. Adele always hates sending Echo out, she doesn’t want to hurt her. 

Echo sits and lets her clean her hands, lets her comb her hair, lets her stroke her cheek. Adele sighs when Echo comes to her in tears, her touch soft as she curls the girl against her, promising her she will be alright. 

Adele watches the girl sleep, worrying about her until, finally, the girl returns to perfection, sleeping calmly. She has had her wiped again, then settled her down. The girl soon seems relaxed.


End file.
